


U-Haul

by Harley_Quinn24



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Allie works fast, Alternate Universe, Bea and Allie are outta teal, F/F, Franky knows all, U-Haul lesbians, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn24/pseuds/Harley_Quinn24
Summary: No longer a prisoner at Wentworth, Bea is hit by the term U-Haul lesbian. It doesn’t take more than a few days for Allie to put this term into practise.Or: The One Where Bea and Allie are both miraculously released and what Jenko said in a previous interview comes true.





	U-Haul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am writing another Wentworth fic when I should be finishing Behind The Screen, very sorry guys! Not sure if this has been done but this idea hit me and I had to write it, especially since season 5 has been giving me a lot of negative energy recently. The idea comes from an interview Jenko did long ago where she said if Allie and Bea got out of Wentworth Allie would move in immediately and they'd get a cat. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, I'm tempted to write a second chapter with Juno but who knows where the muse will take me. Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully have a new instalment of Behind The Screen for you guys soon!
> 
> ((This is set in a little fictional world, it comes after season 4 but cancels out any of the awful stuff. Bea doesn't die, they somehow defeat the Freak, Franky doesn't return to Wentworth and everybody wins. If only, eh?))

It came as a shock to everyone when the news spread that inmate Bea Smith, Top Dog of Wentworth Prison, was being released. Bea herself sat silent, wide-eyed as Governor Vera Bennett gave her the news and she vowed not to believe it until she stepped outside the gates. Word had somehow spread before Bea had left the Governor’s office, Doreen and Boomer came bouncing up to her on the way back to H Block asking if the news was true. Bea merely shrugged, not able to say much of anything.

She received more stares than usual, the occasional pat on the back or nod of acknowledgement from the other inmates. Being top dog meant that eyes were always on her, but this time the looks held amazement and hints of jealousy opposed to fear or respect.

The girls followed her back towards her cell, there she was greeted by Maxine, Liz and Sonia. She was quiet as they hugged her, told her how amazing this was and wished her the best of luck. Her release date was set for the end of the following week, Bea Smith felt numb.

She found Allie sitting on one of the benches in the shower room. She didn’t have a towel with her, hadn’t even taken off her shoes. The blonde just sat there, legs pulled up to her chest with a glum look on her face.

They’d overcame so much in the last month, had managed to see off Ferguson’s attempts at destruction and remain together after their official wave of coming out. Their relationship was considered to be normal now, the guards ignored it and Bea felt comfortable. She hadn’t spent a night without Allie in her room since the first night they had spent together, Bea didn’t want any of that to change.

“I’m gonna miss ya.”

Bea’s whole body felt rigid and her throat was dry. She wanted to go over and wrap her arms around Allie, to promise that things would be fine. But the whole thing was too much of a shock, it was still an impossible outcome and Bea found that her legs wouldn’t work. So instead she stood rooted by the door, looking across at the blonde.

“I love you.”

Allie turned to look at her for the first time since Bea had entered and the look she gave made Bea want to sob. It would have been easier if the ground had caved and swallowed her whole, especially when Allie failed to respond.

It wasn’t that Bea didn’t already know Allie loved her, it was the fact it was one of the last times she’d be able to hear Allie say it aloud.

-

Bea’s first two months out of Wentworth were awful. She’d been put up in shared accommodation in a shitty little flat, it was cold all of the time and the whole building buzzed with noise at all hours. Prison had been bad, it wasn’t that Bea considered Wentworth to be a palace, but she had forgotten just how hard outside living was.

Somehow, by some miracle, she was accepted into a job at a local hair salon. The manager willingly put a pair of scissors into a convicted murderer’s hand and Bea wanted to laugh aloud. Talk about rehabilitation. She worked six days a week at the salon and got along with the other few people that worked there, but mostly she kept to herself. Her visits back to Wentworth and her nights spent with Franky and Bridget were the only thing that kept her sane.

On the second night of her release Bea hadn’t been invited over to Bridget’s house for dinner, she’d been summoned. She truly hadn’t wanted to see anybody or do anything but with Franky involved there was rarely an alternative option. Franky had cooked, it was the first time Bea was able to fully experience the brunette’s talent and she had to say she was impressed. A skill had certainly been wasted during all the years Franky was in Wentworth, though it seemed the brunette was eager to make up for lost time.

It became a common occurrence. Bea never invited the couple to her place, she always went to theirs but they spent the night having dinner or watching a silly movie. It was comfortable, it felt almost normal. Bea wasn’t sure the two were aware of just how much it meant to her, but it kept her living until the news hit.

-

Allie’s release from prison came during Bea’s fifth month free from Wentworth. Once again it was a shock to all, a complete miracle that seemed too good to be true. Bea found herself crying on the phone when Allie called to tell her the news, she later cried again when she was alone in her apartment.

She’d managed to get out of the shared accommodation, had found an equally small place but in a much better building. The rent was decent and it was close to work. Allie had it listed at her address when she got out, just so she didn’t have to go down the route of accommodation. During one of their last phone calls whilst Allie was still inside the blonde told her girlfriend that staying with her wouldn’t be permanent, it was just a cover story to keep the screws happy.

-

A smirk had stretched out wide across Franky’s face over the table at dinner one night and Bea wanted to hit her.

“No fuckin’ way!”

Bridget squeezed Franky’s hand and chuckled softly, offering Bea a look of apology for the loud reaction. She knew Bea still had a distaste for attention being drawn to her in public settings.

“Nah, Gidge, did you not hear her? Blondie’s moving in! You couldn’t write this shit!”

Bea frowned, though she had anticipated this reaction from the brunette. She had already debated just telling Bridget over the phone and leaving it to her to tell Franky.

“I think it’s great news,” Bridget shrugged, sitting back in her seat calmly.

“Thanks.” Bea offered quietly, appreciating that at least one of the couple was reacting in a mature way to the news.

Franky sat forward, still grinning. “I told Gidge she was a U-Haul the minute you said she was getting out. Look at you Red, getting ready for domestic life.”

Bea blinked, then her brows crinkled in confusion. “U-Haul?” She asked, directing the question to Bridget.

“It’s a lesbian stereotype, a joke that lesbian couples always move in together really quickly. So some lesbians get branded as U-Haul lesbians. It’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

The explanation didn’t make much sense in Bea’s opinion, though it was her first time hearing the term. Bea zoned out as Bridget proceeded to tease Franky about how quickly she’d moved her own stuff in, then fully zoned out when Franky leaned in for a kiss. It was still somewhat baffling how in love the two were after months of co-habitation.

-

Bea was convinced that Franky was wrong about Allie. The address was just for the benefit of the screws, Allie had insisted she would find her own place once she was up on her feet and Bea wasn’t going to hurry the process. All she cared about was things with Allie working out, outside relationships were much different to those in prison after all.

-

Allie’s first night in Bea’s apartment was mostly a blur. The blonde had barely made it through the door before her bag was being thrown to the ground and Bea was being pushed back against the nearest wall. Allie had intended to fuck her in the hallway but Bea had, through the muffle of Allie’s lips, insisted they go through to the bedroom.

Any nerves Bea had felt about becoming intimate again after so long evaporated almost instantly, Allie’s touch was still as electric and her lips were just as soft. It was exhausting, but Bea wouldn’t have changed it, she certainly didn’t protest when Allie’s hands began to wander again minutes after giving Bea a second orgasm.

The second and third night were a little less intense. Bea made dinner for the two of them and they watched TV, enjoyed the boring mundane things while Allie adapted to life outside of prison walls again. Allie slept in one of Bea’s shirts and Bea’s heart leapt the next morning when she came into the kitchen to find Allie awake, padding around humming to the radio.

By the month mark the two had settled fairly well into a routine. Allie had found a job, it didn’t offer many hours or decent pay but it was something to keep the blonde occupied whilst she looked elsewhere. They alternated making dinner, Allie was slowly getting better but she certainly wouldn’t be matching Franky in the kitchen any time soon, and Bea was beginning to enjoy just the simple couple type things they did together like shopping or going out for coffee.

It just seemed comfortable to have Allie there.

-

Three months in and Franky sat on a stool next to Bea in the salon, Bea was closing up for the night and Franky had turned up unannounced.

“She’s still there, ey?” Franky asked knowingly, grinning over at Bea while she pretended not to be listening.

-

Franky and Bridget sat on the couch in the living room talking while Bea poured four glasses of wine in the kitchen, Allie leaning back against the counter beside her.

“I was looking at places today.” The blonde mentioned nonchalantly.

Bea didn’t look over but her chest felt tight. Nothing had been mentioned about moving out in the four months that Allie had been living with her and it didn’t seem like the kind of conversation they ought to be having with their friends sitting waiting for their reappearance. Instead of responding, Bea hummed an acknowledgement and corked the wine.

“They all look shit,” Allie continued, voice just as calm. “Not even liveable, that kind of place. I’ll probably just have to keep looking.”

Bea pecked Allie’s lips with a kiss as she passed her, “So keep looking. Can you grab the other two glasses?”

-

Five months in and Allie still hadn’t moved out. Her toothbrush hadn’t moved from the holder, her clothes still took up half of Bea’s wardrobe and her coffee mug still sat up in the cupboard.

They’d already had a few little arguments. Nothing too serious, mostly over petty subjects that could be quickly resolved. Allie remained impossible to stay mad at. One Friday night Allie had gone to visit her friend Kaz, newly released from Wentworth.

Bea stayed home with Franky, Bridget was working late so the brunette had come around to hang out. It was during the second half of an old game show that Franky mentioned the term again.

“I like her, ya know Red. Us U-Hauls have to stick together, I’m on her side.”

Bea smiled slowly, “I thought you and Bridget weren’t one of those U-Haul cases.” She teased.

Franky rolled her eyes and bumped shoulder’s with her friend, grinning. “Nah, between me and you I knew exactly what I was doing. I had my side of the bed eyed up before Gidge even let me through the door.”

-

“I’ve been thinking.”

Allie lay naked, a sheet resting discarded by her waist with her head on Bea’s chest. Bea’s hand stalled its stroking motion on the blonde’s arm.

“We should get a cat.”

Bea tried her best to hold in her laugh and managed to settle for a small chuckle, Allie was always full of surprises.

“Okay, we’ll go to a shelter tomorrow.” Bea said quietly, her hand resuming it’s movements.

“No need. I’ve already found the one. His name is Juno, you’ll love him.”

-

After six months of living together Allie instructed Bea to pick up cat toys while she went to collect Juno from the shelter.

Doreen and Nash were bringing Josh over that weekend to meet the new kitten, Franky and Bridget had been invited over too.

Bea didn’t even want to imagine the smug look on Franky’s face when she walked in.

It seemed that maybe U-Haul lesbian had been a pretty accurate assumption after all.


End file.
